At present, it is generally necessary to use a CCD/CMOS camera to acquire and recognize a user's action (e.g., a gesture) in a conventional touch display device. Moreover, motion sensors may have been needed to analyze the user's actions at night or in dark scenarios. CCD/CMOS cameras and motion sensors may however be expensive and integrating them into display devices is not easy.